fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Heroes of Eden
Heroes of Eden (オードの英雄 Eden no eiyū) is a game produced and edited by Black Dove Inc. This is the first installment of the Heroes of Eden series. It was released on October 17, 2016 in Japan, October 20, 2016 in North America and Europe and October 22, 2016 in South Korea. Gameplay Add your section here Plot The story focuses on Shironatsu and on his childhood friend Cynthia. Shironatsu is 12 years-old and lives on the Eden Island. Everything was going well for him. But a cloud of darkness took over the island and demons appeared all over the place, destroying everything on their path and killing people. A breach appeared in the Darkrealm, which caused demons to flee and take over the Lightrealm making it theirs. Trying to protect Cynthia, Shironatsu discovered his powers and his true nature of Divine One. The Divine Ones are part of a legend who tells the story of people who bears Divine Runes on their arms or legs and have the unique ability to control a divine energy called Aether. With the help of members of the ARCHANGEL group, who have taken him and Cynthia under their wing. He will then goes on a journey to find remnants of his past and be a hero of the ancient prophecy of the Heroes of Eden. But at the end of the game, he discovers that the Demon King Haydes put his parents into crystals and is about to consume them. Haydes also stole the Balancing Cores, the Light Cores and Dark Cores which are the main key to balance worlds. Shiro understands that the breach of the Darkrealm was a bait so he could stole the Cores. Shironatsu's true goal now, is to save his parents and return the Cores to their place. Characters *'Shironatsu' (史郎夏 Shironatsu) - The main protagonists of the games. He possesses a mark which goes all on his arm but was invisible before awakening his powers. He became a trainee under Michael and Henry's wing. Shironatsu cares a lot about Cynthia and fell in love with her at the end. At the fifth game, he masters swords fights and magic. He also discovers, at the end of the game, that his parents are actually in a cryostasis state and his new goal is to save them from being consumed by the Demon King Haydes. *'Cynthia' (シンシア Shinshia) - Cynthia was a human who is Shiro's (as she nicknames him) childhood friend. She is very kind and has knowledge at healing and possess claw gloves. She was always in love with Shiro and followed him and helped him trough his journey. For her bravery, the Gods rewarded her with a divine rune and she became a Divine One. Cynthia now fights alongside him and is under the wing of Moira. She is skilled in melee and close ranged combat and became skilled in unarmed combat as she trained a lot. *'Michael Cross' (マイケル・クロス Maikeru Kurosu) - Michael (nicknamed Mike) is an ARCHANGEL member and a General. He uses the Archangel gun and his weapon of choice is a sniper rifle, nicknamed The Eagle because of his super keen eyesight. He is a General of the ARCHANGEL organization and one of the best. He leads the team with the Colonels Henry and Moira. Having a vast knowledge in magic, he helps Shiro at using his powers. His marksman abilities fused with his magical prowess guaranteed him a high rank in the organization. *'Henry Wolfhart' (ヘンリーボルフハルト Henrī Borufuharuto) - A colonel of the ARCHANGEL group and one of the best swordsman and marksman. But his sword fighting abilities are even more skilled than anyone in the organization, making him a great candidate to be in Mike's team. He has a sword which can be charged with demonic magic, being himself a Dark One, opposite to the Divine Ones. He was the first to join an organization of defense. His skills and mastery in swords makes him a great opponent, he is the one who helps Shironatsu at getting better in swordfighting. His abilities at swordfighting gained him the nickname of Blade. *'Moira Mayfair' (モイラメイフェア Moira Meifea) - She is a high-rank colonel with the Unit 11, the best unit of ARCHANGEL. As an empowered human, she possesses the ability to manipulate fire, but she has the unique ability to manipulate both blue and orange fire. She is a skilled markswoman and uses her ability to magically enhance her bullets. She took Cynthia under her wing, who she considers almost like a little sister. She is also Henry's girlfriend, Mike describes them as a good duo and envy them because of their love. Moira's fire abilities gained her the nickname of Phoenix. Releases It first came on October 17, 2016 in Japan and it gained a lot of success, growing larger in popularity, it was released on October 20 in Europe and North America. It was then released in October 22 in South Korea. The game also released DLCs in October 24, 2016 with new weapon skins and costumes. Category:Games Category:Role-Playing Games Category:MikuHatsune145